


Three Sheets

by 2nd2ndalto



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2nd2ndalto/pseuds/2nd2ndalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She grinned cheekily up at him. "Doctor, is that a sonic screwdriver in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to iluvmusicals for the read-through. First posted 08-May-2010.

Donna leaned against the wall outside the dance club, allowing her eyes to drift shut for just a moment. It had been a particularly gruelling day. She was exhausted and her feet ached. At least it had finally stopped raining.

Soon after they’d saved this planet, the Doctor had wandered off, leaving her and Rose to their own devices while he tracked down some obscure spaceship part. Donna had managed almost two hours dancing with Rose, but had finally excused herself for a few moments of peace and quiet. As much as she usually enjoyed the younger woman’s company, the crowd inside this club was making her feel especially old. She looked up gratefully as the Doctor ambled up the street to where she stood, paper bag in hand, long coat billowing behind him.

"Got your TARDIS part, then? Thank God. I can't take another minute of this place. Just give me a second and I'll tell Rose you're ready to go."

The Doctor followed Donna through the doors of the noisy club and gave her a small wave as she disappeared into the pulsating throng. He raised his eyebrows at her when she returned a moment later, dragging a bright-eyed, if somewhat wobbly Rose along with her. Donna had to smile at the way Rose's face lit up when the Doctor came into view.

"Doctor!" Rose squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. She pulled away a moment later to look at him intently, listing slightly in his embrace. "Doctor," she told him earnestly, eyes searching his face, "You. Are. The best. Isn't he the best, Donna?" She turned to look over her shoulder at Donna, nearly toppling backwards in the process. The Doctor caught her more securely around the waist as she collapsed into giggles.

The Doctor sighed, smiling slightly. "Rose, it’s definitely time to go," he said firmly.

"'Kay," Rose agreed. "Just need t'say goodbye to my mates." She pulled away from the Doctor and wove back through the crowd.

The Doctor frowned slightly, scrubbing a hand through his hair. "Donna, how much has she had to drink?"

Donna snorted. "Well, obviously too much.” She glanced at him. “Oi! Don't give me that look, spaceman. I'm not her keeper."

They fell into a somewhat aggrieved silence, watching together as Rose approached a group of blue-hued humanoids, all of whom welcomed her back enthusiastically. Donna couldn’t help but notice the Doctor's pained expression as one of the boys kissed Rose on the cheek and leaned down to whisper something in her ear, his hands on her shoulders.

Donna sighed and reached for the Doctor's hand. "Nothing happened," she murmured.

He didn't respond. "But, Doctor…" she began tentatively, "something probably will happen, eventually. If you keep on holding her at arm's length.” She squeezed his hand sympathetically. “You do know that?"

He still didn't respond, but he didn't drop her hand, either. Donna tried to wait him out, but quickly gave that up as a bad job. She sighed again. "The two of you. I don't understand why you don't just..." she trailed off, gesturing vaguely at Rose, who was now surrounded by a group of giddy girls who were taking it in turns to hug her goodbye. Donna was somewhat baffled at the way Rose managed to accumulate friends so quickly, no matter where or when they went.

"It's... complicated," the Doctor finally answered, sounding just as unconvinced as Donna was. She thought the phrase sounded like one he'd repeated so often it had lost all meaning. He glanced at Donna a bit hopelessly.

"Maybe it’s not as complicated as you think," Donna suggested gently. He looked completely dismal, and she felt a rush of affection for this skinny alien. Donna gave him a grin and a nudge, trying to pull him out of his funk. "You know, you really are the best, Doctor," she said, putting on a mock slur.

He managed a half-hearted smile in return and rolled his eyes at her. A moment later, Rose reappeared out of the crowd, pink-cheeked and breathless, making a slightly wavering beeline for the Doctor. Donna shook her head in fond exasperation. Tipsy or dead sober, there was no mistaking that look of adoration, a look now so clearly mirrored on the Doctor's face.

"Let's get you back to the TARDIS, shall we?" he asked Rose, wrapping an arm around her as the three of them made their way out of the club onto the rain-soaked pavement. The fresh air was a relief after the stifling, sweaty atmosphere inside.

Donna still hadn’t gotten used to the enigmatic concept of time on the TARDIS, but she realized it must be quite late at night on this planet, anyway. The crowds from earlier in the evening had dispersed, and only the occasional motorized vehicle passed them, spraying up mud and rainwater. They made their way slowly down the quiet street and came to a halt at the corner, waiting for the light to change.

"Are you all right?" the Doctor asked Rose as she wobbled against him.

"Brilliant!" she answered emphatically, slurring only slightly. "I had a great time! Wasn't that a great time, Donna?" She wheeled around to look in Donna’s direction.

Donna noted Rose seemed to be having trouble focusing on her face and felt a twinge of guilt. Maybe she should've encouraged her to stop drinking several margaritas ago. Rose was likely going to regret it in the morning.

"I love those guys. I love this planet!” Rose enthused as they crossed the deserted street. “Can we come back here again? Please, Doctor, please?" She collapsed into giggles again at the look on the Doctor's face.

"Let's… discuss it later," he suggested.

Rose continued to gaze crookedly up at him as the Doctor led them up a side-street. "You know,” she mused, “You have great hair. Really, really, really great hair." She eyed the Doctor’s hair wistfully, then reached up to run her fingers through it, nearly poking him in the eye in the process. Donna tried to hide a grin as the Doctor's expression softened.

"It's almost as nice as Donna's," Rose continued thoughtfully after a moment.

"Oi!" protested the Doctor. He raised his free hand reflexively to his hair as Donna guffawed, her laughter echoing down the quiet street.

Rose stumbled over a crack in the pavement and the Doctor paused to get a better grip on her. In the course of their adjustment, Rose somehow managed to trip first over her own feet, then the Doctor's, finally landing on the wet pavement with a soft splat and a surprised, “oh!”

Donna burst out laughing at Rose's bemused expression, and even the Doctor allowed himself a small smile.

Thinking longingly of fuzzy slippers and a hot cuppa, Donna folded her arms and waited patiently as the Doctor crouched down to retrieve Rose. She took the hand he extended, grinning moonily at him, but made no further attempt to stand. The Doctor sighed and hauled her up effortlessly by the armpits. As much as she teased him, Donna had to admit he was a lot stronger than that skinny frame would have you believe.

The Doctor didn't relinquish his firm grip on Rose as she attempted ineffectually to get her feet back under her. Suddenly, she grinned cheekily up at him.

"Doctor, is that a sonic screwdriver in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

Donna snorted and even the Doctor laughed. "It's a sonic screwdriver," he assured Rose, quirking an eyebrow at her. "Donna, could you give us a hand here?"

Donna helped the Doctor manoeuver Rose until she was supported fairly securely between them. They continued their slow progress back to the TARDIS, turning left down another street and then right down an alleyway. Donna wondered, not for the first time, why the TARDIS always seemed to be parked so far from their actual destination. She shifted awkwardly against Rose and hoped the Doctor actually knew where they were going.

Rose suddenly tilted and stumbled against the Doctor again, halting their motion and nearly throwing Donna off balance as well. She gazed up at the Doctor blearily, her brow furrowing. "Is… are… are there… two of you, Doctor?" She blinked at him.

He smiled patiently at her. "Nope, just me. Singular. Last of the Time Lords, remember? Come on.”

He and Donna tugged Rose forward a bit and she finally complied. Donna shifted for a better grip. Rose was heavier than she looked, especially as a deadweight.

"S'too bad," Rose mumbled suddenly.

"What is?" asked the Doctor curiously.

"That there’s not two of you. S'every girl's fantasy," Rose told him solemnly.

Donna barked out a laugh at the gobsmacked expression on the Doctor's face. "You don't want two of him, sweetheart,” she told Rose. “We can't get a word in edgewise as it is."

Rose giggled again, her head falling against Donna's shoulder. For a few moments there was silence except for the shuffle of shoes on wet pavement. Donna yawned widely.

"I love you guys," Rose sighed eventually. "I love you, Donna, I really, really do. It’s like… you’re like the sister I never had." She planted a wet kiss on Donna’s cheek.

Donna laughed. "Aww, I love you, too, sweetie." She gave Rose a squeeze, being careful not to unbalance her. She really had become quite fond of her in the time the three of them had been travelling together. As much as she knew Rose was enamoured of the Doctor, she could tell the younger woman had been in serious need of some girl time after two years of being on her own with him. Donna rather thought she did the Doctor some good as well.

"I know you love me, too, Doctor," Rose continued after a moment. "S'okay if you don't ever, ever, ever say it." She transferred her head from Donna's shoulder to the Doctor's. Donna noted with some amusement that the Doctor was speechless for a change. The expression on his face, however, was something to behold.

"Donna says you're emotionally repressed," Rose added.

"Thanks, Donna," the Doctor murmured dryly over Rose's head.

Donna just grinned at him.

"Well," amended Rose, "what she actually called you was a scrawny little -"

"Oh, I don't think we need all the details, do we?" Donna interrupted loudly. Rose hiccupped.

"Here we are," the Doctor said after another moment, sounding more than a little relieved. He nodded towards the TARDIS, which stood like a beacon at the end of the street.

"Oh, thank God," Donna breathed.

The Doctor transferred Rose's weight back to Donna as he fumbled for his key and unlocked the door. Donna glanced towards Rose. She looked a bit green.

"In you go." The Doctor took Rose around the waist again and carefully eased her over the threshold. "Bedtime," he added, as Rose yawned widely. "Pyjamas, big glass of water, maybe a couple of aspirin?"

"Yeah," Rose agreed, then she stilled. "I think I might need some help." She slid out of the Doctor's grasp and sank heavily to the floor. "I'm a little drunk," she stage-whispered to Donna.

"Come with me, love." Donna helped Rose back up off the grating and gently pivoted her in the direction of the corridor. She glanced over her shoulder. "I've got this one, Doctor."

He gave her a small smile, looking grateful, if a little lost.

"Donna?" he called just as Donna and Rose had reached the end of the console room.

Donna turned to look back at him. "Yeah?"

He struggled wordlessly for a moment, but his eyes spoke volumes. "Thank you," he finally said.

Donna smiled. "Any time."

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=36738>


End file.
